fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Sunshine
New Super Mario Bros. Sunshine is a one to two-player game centered around Bowser Jr.'s return to Isle Delfino, and its surrounding islands. He is causing trouble, around the same time that Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth plan another vacation to Isle Delfino. Mario reunites with F.L.U.D.D., while Luigi gets a counterpart, known as H.I.D.R.O. Plot Mario and Luigi recieve a letter from Peach, which reads: Upon boarding the plane, the four characters are once again presented with a "Welcome!" video, but this time, it has been redone. The screen shows multi-colored Piantas in front of the main statues. "Welcome to the tropical island of the Shine Sprites!" The screen shows various scenes of the different areas of the world. "We have a nice town based near a windmill, a harbor full of many wonders, a relaxing beach, an amazingly fun amusement park, a beautiful hotel with great scenery, a vibrantly colored bay, and an amazing tree-top village! We also have succulent seafood, and a volcano that is quite a site. Just come on over for an amazing time!" The plane lands on the airstrip, with the camera angled at the very end. There, Shadow Mario is seen behind the mini water tower. He leans around, laughs, and pulls out his paintbrush, admiring it. The screen zooms in on Professor E. Gadd's emblem, which then fades into a scene of Professor E. Gadd welcoming Mario and Luigi to the airstrip, much to their surprise. Toadsworth says, "Right-o, who is this fellow?" Professor E. Gadd replies, "I am Professor Elvin Gadd. I am an inventor of sorts who has helped Mario and Luigi on more than one occasion. "Why, that is quite amusing. What sort of inventions are those?" Toadsworth asks, motioning towards F.L.U.D.D. and H.I.D.R.O. "Although F.L.U.D.D. has met Mario, I believe a proper introduction is in order. Meet F.L.U.D.D. and H.I.D.R.O., two of my finest inventions, if I do say so myself! They are high-pressured water pumps, one of which once used to clean up this very island! I am leaving them in the hands of Mario and Luigi, as I have heard spreading rumors of Mario creating filthy displays on all of the surrounding islands. It seems that Bowser Jr. is at it once more, disguising himself as Mario, and using my Magic Paintbrush! As evil as this sounds, there is a mystery; it seems that there is also a Luigi imposter, and the Shine Gates on the surrounding islands have had their Shine Sprites stolen. I will stay here, at a new lab in Delfino Plaza, and research potential locations in-need of your assistance! F.L.U.D.D.! H.I.D.R.O.! Activate tutorial mode." Professor E. Gadd informs. Upon completing the tutorial, Bowser Jr., as Shadow Mario, is once again shown behind the water tower, and he proceed to run into the open, grab Peach, and call for his mini-Clown Car. He rides away, pulling off his mask, shouting, "Mario, if you wish to save your dear princess, you must find me, and fight me! Ahahaha!" Mario and Luigi run to the end of the runway, but are much too slow, and can only hold their hands out as Bowser Jr. gets away. The group agree to head to Delfino Plaza, and there, Mario and Luigi are informed that even the surrounding islands were struck this time, and they are in dire need of help. According to the Pianta police, Mario is the only hope for the entire series of islands, and he must return the Shine Sprites to each and every Shine Gate around, including the one on Isle Delfino. Gameplay Characters *'Mario'- The main protagonist, he has helped Isle Delfino before, and will proceed to do it once more. **'F.L.U.D.D.'- A water pump Mario once used to rid Isle Delfino of Bowser Jr.'s graffiti *'Luigi'- The brother of Mario, he gets little attention. In this game, he is second player's character. **'H.I.D.R.O.'- A companion to F.L.U.D.D. Professor Elvin Gadd invented for Luigi's use. *'Peach'- The damsel in distress, she gets kidnapped once again by Bowser Jr., and his mysterious partner. *'Toadsworth'- A caretaker of sorts to Peach, he is not a fighter, and leaves the rescuing to Mario. *'Professor Elvin Gadd'- A scientist who is always coming up with great inventions. He had his Magic Paintbrush stolen by Bowser Jr. *'Bowser Jr.'- The son of Bowser, he vowed to fight Mario again, and found his chance here. He has a mask that can turn him into Shadow Mario. *'Shadow Luigi'- The mysterious brother of Shadow Mario, no one knows who is behind the mask. Controls The Tutorial from the beginning of the game shows you the controls of the game, which are as follows: Wii U Gamepad (1-Player) *Left Analog Stick- Move Character *Gyro Controls or Right Analog Stick (Toggleable in Menu)- Aim F.L.U.D.D. or H.I.D.R.O. *Directional Pad- Move Camera *A Button- Jump *A Button while moving in circles- Spin Jump *A Button when direction is changed- Sideflip *A Button while ducking- Backflip *X Button while still- Examine/Talk *X Button while moving or in air- Dive *B Button- Duck *Right Bumper- Spray Water *Left Bumper- Center camera behind character *Right Z Bumper- Next Nozel *Left Z Bumper- Previous Nozel *Start (+) Button- Pause the game *Select (-) Button- View Items List Wii Remote & Nunchuk (2-Player) *Analog Stick- Move Character *Point Remote- Aim F.L.U.D.D. or H.I.D.R.O. *Directional Pad- Aim Camera *A Button- Jump *A Button while moving in circles- Spin Jump *A Button when direction is changed- Sideflip *A Button while ducking- Backflip *B Button while still- Examine/Talk *B Button while moving or in air- Dive *C Button- Spray Water *Z Button- Duck *1 Button- Next Nozel *2 Button- Previous Nozel *+ Button- Pause the game *- Button- View Items List F.L.U.D.D. and H.I.D.R.O. Nozels Once a Nozel has been unlocked, it will only be available to the player once they obtain it within each level. If they retrieved it in one level but not another, it is only available in the former. *Default- Sprays water in the given direction *Hose- Sprays a large amount of water in the given direction *Sprinkler- Sprays water in a circular motion *Fountain- Sprays a large amount of water straight up *Hover- Sprays water downward to give an upward boost; lasts 5 seconds *Rocket- Shoots water downward for a huge upward boost; 5 second charge *Jet- Sprays water backwards for a speed boost; slow *Turbo- Shoots water backwards for a huge speed boost; fast Locations Category:Mario Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Mario (series) Category:UniversalGaming Inc.